<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Такая сильная любовь сведёт с ума любого by Danny_R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897867">Такая сильная любовь сведёт с ума любого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R'>Danny_R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Telepathy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Те вещи, за которые ты простила его. Невообразимые. И те вещи, за которые он простил тебя...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Такая сильная любовь сведёт с ума любого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктор никогда не любила психиатрические клиники. И хоть это была лучшая больница во всём времени и пространстве, да и называлась она ментальным курортом, суть оставалась одна — тут лечили людей, чьё сознание было больно. Очень больно. И меньше всего она хотела бы увидеть здесь кого-нибудь, о ком она заботилась, кого любила. </p><p>Маленький домик на берегу моря, переливавшегося лазурью, действительно выглядел как хижина спа-отеля, но ощущение полного отчаяния носилось в воздухе, остро ощущалось на языке. От него слезились глаза, и тошнота подступала к горлу. Доктор тяжело сглотнула. В голове роилась тысяча мыслей, и все насквозь неправильные. </p><p>Она бы отдала всё на свете, чтобы не сжимать сейчас холодную и безжизненную руку Яз, лежащую на мягком пледе.</p><p>Многие спутники после расставания с ней оставались ни с чем, некоторые оставались даже без жизни. Но никто, пожалуй, не был покалечен так. Так жестоко и беспощадно.</p><p>Ох, Яз… Её любимая Яз.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Сначала ничего не предвещало беды, а потом Райан (конечно, это был именно он) заметил, что Яз всё чаще пропадает в своих мыслях, улыбается, глядя в телефон, отвечает невпопад. Сама Доктор таких вещей никогда не замечала. Да что там, она и свою влюблённость могла проворонить (как сейчас, например), что уж говорить о других.</p><p>— Кто счастливчик?</p><p>— Не понимаю, о чём ты, Райан, — ответила Яз, смутившись.</p><p>— Ой, да ладно тебе! Мы с Грэмом на десятку поспорили, сходила ты уже на свидание или ещё нет.</p><p>Тут и Доктор заинтересовалась. Её нравились споры, очень нравились. А ещё она была романтиком. Наверное. На деле проверить это пока не пришлось, но что-то ей подсказывало, что так оно и есть. Она хотела бы проверить на деле. Правда-правда.</p><p>— Ух, как здорово! Рассказывай, Яз! Кто твоя зазноба?</p><p>Яз поджала губы, потом моргнула, помотав головой.</p><p>— Зазноба? Так уже лет сто никто не говорит!</p><p>— Как это не говорят? — удивилась Доктор. — Все так говорят! Я так говорю!</p><p>— Ну так как? — вмешался Грэм. — Была уже на свидании?</p><p>Яз снова прикрыла глаза и через некоторое время всё же ответила:</p><p>— Нет ещё. Мы договорились на среду.</p><p>— Но для тебя среда может наступить в любой момент, — радостно сказала Доктор, стараясь не думать о том, что всё это значит, о том, что кто-то мог украсть её Яз. — Мы можем устроить тебе свидание прямо сейчас. Или через час. Или завтра. Нам незачем ждать среды. Хотя среда — хороший день недели. Ещё не четверг, но уже не вторник. Среда.</p><p>— Да, но я пока не готова. Он кажется таким милым, а я со всеми этими приключениями забыла, как нужно общаться с парнями.</p><p>— Ты общаешься со мной каждый день, — простодушно заметил Райан. Грэм толкнул его в плечо.</p><p>Парень оказался крайне симпатичным пакистанцем из две тысячи тридцатого, с которым Яз познакомилась в Тиндере, когда они спасали Лахор от нашествия инопланетного плюща.</p><p>Больше информации Яз отказалась сообщать. Грэм и Райан подговаривали Доктора тайком посмотреть файлы на этого парня, но та отказалась. Она чувствовала неприятное покалывание на кончиках пальцев, но заставила себя подавить это чувство — ревность не к лицу существу её возраста. Ревность равно разрушение, а в этой регенерации Доктор хотела только созидать.</p><p>А потом Яз пошла на свидание. В среду. Она была в красивом платье винного цвета, на каблуках, её шикарные распущенные волосы волнами лежали на плечах. Доктор на секунду забыла, как дышать. Она встречала много красивых людей, но Яз всё равно была особенной (они все были особенными на самом деле).</p><p>— Не пей много, — напутствовал Райан.</p><p>— И не разрешай поцеловать себя! Не на первом свидании, — добавил Грэм.</p><p>Яз отмахнулась от обоих. И посмотрела на Доктора, как будто ждала, что ей не позволят переступить порог ТАРДИС.</p><p>Доктор не смогла найти слов. Ей не хотелось отпускать Яз. Ни к этому парню, ни к любому другому. Но было ещё слишком рано, чувства ещё не были готовы прорасти цветами наружу.</p><p>А через два часа было уже слишком поздно.</p><p>Сообщение пришло с номера, которым пользовался О. Доктор сразу всё поняла. Ей не нужно было смотреть на содержимое. Однако она посмотрела и сразу же зажмурилась. Фотография с Мастером, насильно целующим Яз (её Яз), была подписана: «Свидание проходит отлично. Не хочешь присоединиться?» Ярость вскипела внутри океанскими волнами во время шторма. Это было личное. Хотя, когда что-то между ними с Мастером было не личным?</p><p>Ничего не сказав Райану и Грэму, Доктор направила ТАРДИС к ресторану, где проходила встреча Яз с её (фальшивым) кавалером. В пути у неё перед глазами стояло несчастное лицо её девочки с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых застыл ужас и непонимание.</p><p>Шикарный ресторан был пуст, только несколько официантов во фраках лежали мёртвыми на полу. Яз сидела на стуле за полным столом еды. Она не была привязана, но двигаться явно не могла — какой-то паралитик, возможно, был в напитке. Мозг Доктора автоматически привёл список возможных токсинов. Это не помогало.</p><p>— Она сразу мне понравилась, — сказал Мастер и нагнулся рядом с Яз, обнимая её за плечи. — Согласись, мы шикарно смотримся вместе? Собирай я питомцев, как ты, взял бы её в первую очередь.</p><p>— Яз? — спросила Доктор.</p><p>Яз ничего не ответила, но кивнула, как бы говоря, что с ней всё в порядке. Она больше не выглядела напуганной до смерти, в её лице можно было разглядеть скорее отвращение.</p><p>— Присаживайся, — сказал Мастер, указывая на место напротив Яз.</p><p>Доктор бы хотела оказаться с ней в таком положении, но без трупов вокруг и главное — без своего главного врага и своей первой любви в одном лице.</p><p>— Что тебе надо? — обратилась она наконец к Мастеру после того, как села.</p><p>— О, в этот раз совсем немного.</p><p>— Поделишься? Все мы тут знаем, как ты любишь болтать о своих дьявольских планах.</p><p>— Кто бы говорил насчёт болтовни, Доктор… А нужно мне лишь самое простое, то, в чём нуждается каждое живое существо.</p><p>Он замолчал, давая время разгадать эту загадку. У Доктора заскребло нёбо от его слов. Не мог же он… Не мог же он говорить о любви! Она положила руки на стол. </p><p>— Понимание, — сказала она наконец. — Ты, как и все в этой или любой другой вселенной, хочешь, чтобы тебя поняли. Но этого никогда не случится, потому что второго такого мерзавца не существует.</p><p>Мастер рассмеялся. Получилось, как всегда, довольно маниакально. Он чуть отошёл от Яз и приблизился к Доктору.</p><p>— Мерзавца? Слово-то какое. Мне не нравится.</p><p>— У меня есть ещё. Монстр, чудовище. Лучше?</p><p>Он осклабился.</p><p>— Лучше.</p><p>И тут Доктор поняла, что именно Мастер хочет сделать. От этого подкосились колени. У неё не было плана, не было даже зародыша плана. Как же так? Она должна была что-то придумать, хоть что-то противопоставить простой, но ужасающей задумке Мастера. </p><p>— Смотрю, ты догадалась. Что, дрожат коленочки? Твоя девочка увидит тебя моими глазами.</p><p>— Ты не посмеешь. Это слишком жестоко даже для тебя!</p><p>Это будет не просто видение того, что чувствует Мастер. Это будет полноценный перенос сознания. Яз узнает, увидит и почувствует всё, что когда-либо знал, видел и чувствовал Мастер. И это обязательно сведёт её с ума, потому что даже обычный повелитель времени испытывает за жизнь столько, что человеческому мозгу не вместить, а уж безумие Мастера и подавно лишит её рассудка.</p><p>— Я посмею, Доктор, — сказал он, больно сжав её плечо, — а ты будешь смотреть, как из её глаз уходит восхищение и появляется отвращение.</p><p>— Ты не испытываешь ко мне отвращение, — заметила Доктор. Всё, что угодно, но не отвращение. Она была внутри его сознания, и точно это знала. Там было плохо, больно и страшно, там царил то, что люди называли адом, но отвращения там не было.</p><p>— Верно, — послушно согласился Мастер, — но она будет, увидев настоящую тебя.</p><p>Яз смотрела на Доктора непонимающим и умоляющим взглядом. О, Яз, бедная девочка, она совсем не знала, что делать. Доктор, увы, не знала тоже. </p><p>Мастер вернулся обратно к тому месту, где сидела Яз.</p><p>— Готовься, детка, — сказал он, лизнув её ухо. — Скоро ты увидишь бесконечность.</p><p>— Да пошёл ты, — сказала Яз, даже не поморщившись. — Доктор?</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, Яз.</p><p>Ничего не будет хорошо.</p><p>Доктор бросилась наперерез, но Мастер первым прикоснулся пальцами к голове Яз. Её глаза широко распахнулись, в них мелькнули галактики. Сердце на мгновение забилось в двойном ритме. Закрыв глаза (из-под век бил свет), она осела на пол.</p><p>— Счастливо оставаться, — сказал Мастер перед тем, как исчезнуть, послав Доктору воздушный поцелуй.</p><p>Присев рядом с ней, Доктор коснулась кончиками пальцев виска Яз. Она хотела вымести из этой головы Мастера целиком, но едва взглянув, поняла, что это невозможно. Каждая мысль и каждое чувство Яз, как вирусом, были заражены Мастером. Отделить их друг от друга не получилось бы ни у кого.</p><p>— Я всё исправлю, обещаю, — прошептала Доктор.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Доктор просидела рядом с Яз много часов на протяжении многих дней, но та так и не заговорила. Она была в сознании, всё понимала, но отказывалась коммуницировать. Доктор говорила с ней, рассказывала какие-то бессмысленные истории, один раз даже заплакала, но ничего не помогало.</p><p>Приходили Райан и Грэм, неловко топтались на пороге, и уходили. Они, как бы ни хотели, не могли ничем помочь. </p><p>Когда она всё же заговорила, Доктор вскочила на ноги.</p><p>— Я… — сказала Яз, но голос от долгого перерыва не слушался. — Я никогда не думала, что есть что-то такое.</p><p>Взгляд её был пустой-пустой.</p><p>— Безумие? — предположила Доктор. </p><p>— Любовь, — ответила Яз, взглянув ей прямо в глаза. В её собственных больше не было пустоты, там была бесконечность.</p><p>— Не думаю, что Мастер способен испытывать настоящую любовь, — сказала Доктор, разрывая зрительный контакт. Она уговаривала себя этим долгие века, чтобы не думать о том, что всё это было ради любви. </p><p>— Смотря что таковой считать. Но каждая его частичка жаждет тебя, каждую твою частичку. И эта жажда — смысл его существования. Ты чувствуешь то же самое?</p><p>— Нет. — Доктор покачала головой. — Я чувствую другое.</p><p>Ни в одном языке вселенной не было слов, способных объяснить то, что она чувствовала. </p><p>Они замолчали. Яз снова погрузилась в своё оцепенение.</p><p>— То, что ты видела в голове Мастера, порождение его нездорового, безумного сознания. Это неправда.</p><p>— Возможно, — безразлично ответила Яз. — Но не всё.</p><p>Доктор закусила губу. Она столько всего хотела спросить, но знала, что сделает только хуже. А ей так нужно было помочь Яз.</p><p>— Теперь ты считаешь меня чудовищем?</p><p>— Нет, но… Те вещи, за которые ты простила его. Невообразимые. И те вещи, за которые он простил тебя…</p><p>Доктор легонько коснулась сознания Яз своим. Там всё было в руинах, как и Галлифрей, как и всё, до чего касался Мастер (они вместе). </p><p>Там светилось оставленное Мастером послание:</p><p>«Сколько ещё твоих питомцев должно попасть в мясорубку, прежде чем ты признаешь, что не существует никого, кроме нас двоих?»</p><p>Она не знала. Понимала только, что влюбляться в кого-то было опасно. Для них, естественно, не для неё.</p><p>Мастер хотел выставить её монстром в глазах важного ей человека, но вместо этого, сам того не понимая, признался в любви, показал, что такая сильная любовь сведёт с ума любого. Его планы были, как обычно, сколь безумны, столь наивны и глупы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>